Hanya Teman?
by matchalof
Summary: Benarkah bahwa dirinya dan Jirou Kyouka hanya berteman? Mungkinkah hanya platonis atau justru romantis? - atau singkatnya cerita tentang bagaimana Kaminari Denki menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya kepada teman baiknya, Jirou Kyouka [Kamijirou Oneshot! - please RnR!]


**Hanya Teman?**

_**All characters and My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**[ Kaminari Denki x Jirou Kyouka - Oneshot ]**_

_**Warning! **Typo, OOC, cerita amatiran nan gaje_

_Semoga suka dan selamat membaca! ~_

* * *

Di tengah pelajaran nan membosankan dengan Present Mic sebagai gurunya, Kaminari Denki terus memandangi sosok yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Gadis pendek berambut ungu yang merupakan teman baiknya alias Jirou Kyouka, akhir-akhir ini membuat seorang Kaminari Denki penasaran.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Jirou itu cantik juga. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Pipinya menggemaskan. Lalu, bibirnya kecil lucu gitu. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, Jirou itu seperti memberi kesan keren tapi terkadang juga imut." Pemuda pengguna listrik itu mengagumi teman sebangkunya dalam hatinya.

Gadis yang ditatapi Kaminari pun tampak mulai bosan. Ia memainkan earphone jacknya, melingkarkannya di jari telunjuknya yang ramping, dan tak lama kemudian menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Mata hitam gelap miliknya bertemu dengan mata kuning cerah Kaminari. Kaminari bisa melihat sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi gadis yang sekarang menatapinya balik. "Ah, makin imut..."

"Kaminari!"

"Ka-mi-na-ri-den-ki"

Walau demikian, orang yang dipanggilnya tetap saja masih tidak sadar dan terus berada di dunianya sendiri. Jirou pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menoleh ke teman di sebelahnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Oi, Jamming-wheey!"

"YO, KAMINARI DENKIII!" sahut Present Mic tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan seluruh kelas. Gurunya sekaligus hero itu memang tak kenal dengan yang namanya santai. Hal tersebut membuat Kaminari tersentak dan langsung berdiri tegap saking kagetnya. "SIN 60, tidak- AH! COS 30 SENSEI!" Kaminari mengatakannya dengan sangat lantang sehingga mengundang tawa dari seluruh kelas.

"Pfft- Dasar bodoh." gadis earphone itu menutup mulutnya, berusaha agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"Eh? EH?" Kaminari yang masih berdiri bertanya dengan linglung. "Apa aku salah?", dirinya terheran-heran, tak mengerti.

"Kita sedang pelajaran bahasa Inggris tau, Bakaminari." Jirou masih tertawa sambil mengusap air mata yang meluap di ujung matanya. Tingkah Kaminari memang selalu membuat Jirou tertawa. Begitu pula dengan candaannya yang mungkin terkadang biasa saja, tapi selalu dapat membuat Jirou tertawa pada akhirnya.

"EHHHHH?" Kaminari terbelalak, kemudian mengusap belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, "begitu ya." Mukanya memerah bak kepiting yang direbus. Memalukan sekali Kaminari Denki! Namun, hal tersebut membuat senyuman tipis terukir di mulut Jirou.

Kaminari yang melihatnya mau tak mau tersenyum. "Ambil sisi positifnya Denki! Setidaknya Jirou terlihat senang. Mukanya itu sudah tidak sedatar dadanya lagi!". Kaminari terus menatapi gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis dengan quirk earphone jack itu memang jarang tersenyum. Justru karena itulah senyumannya tak tergantikan oleh apapun. Rona merah kecil menghiasi pipi si pengguna listrik yang sering dimirip-miripkan dengan karakter pikachu itu.

"Baiklah, Kaminari Denki yang sedang in love love boleh duduk." Present Mic berkata sambil meringis. "Indah banget ya percintaan anak SMA. Ya kan, Kaminari-kun?" Present Mic tampaknya sangat puas bisa menggoda anak didiknya.

Seisi kelas terkekeh, cie-cieanan dan aw-awanan mulai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas. "Bu-bukan begitu, Sensei!" Kaminari langsung duduk sambil menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Uh, tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku dan Jirou itu hanya teman. Apaan sih Present Mic-sensei! Nggak ada apa-apa tau di antara kami! Wajar kan kalo aku pikir Jirou itu cantik? Wajar juga kan kalo aku seneng liat Jirou senyum? Ugh- Tenang Denki, tenang..." Kaminari memutuskan untuk menghentikan pemikirannya daripada nanti otaknya konslet.

Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan. Dari sudut matanya, Kaminari dapat melihat pipi Jirou yang sedikit memerah, juga bibirnya yang cemberut. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Kaminari. Sepintas terbesit secuil harapan bahwa mungkin Jirou juga menganggumi dirinya. "Tapi, mana mungkin sih."

Kaminari menghela nafas.

"Aku harap dia tidak marah padaku."

"Kaminari, ayo kita ke kantin- yaampun!" Sero yang menghampiri Kaminari menepuk jidatnya. "Sero? Ada apa?" tanya Ojiro yang tadinya hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Kenapa lagi si Kaminari?" Kirishima yang duduk di belakang Kaminari beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri temannya.

"Hah, kalian ingat kan tadi dia melamun? Sekarang dia malah tidur! Dia itu niat belajar nggak sih?" Sero menyiyir. Sepertinya sang selotip harus bercermin deh.

"Ya ya ya, katakan begitu dengan rangking 17 dari 20mu!" Kirishima menimpali.

"Oi, rangking 15 nggak usah bangga!"

"Mmh, bagusan mana ya 15 sama 17?" Tunggu, kok tiba-tiba suasananya jadi panas?

"Imut banget... pengen...cubit...terus- Zzzzz." Perdebatan keduanya terpotong oleh gumaman Kaminari dalam tidurnya.

"Dasar Bro ku ini! Pasti mikirin cewe lagi." Kirishima terkekeh. "Yah, bukan Kaminari namanya kalo nggak mikirin cewe!" Sero menyetujui perkataan si rambut merah.

"Oke, aku bangunin ya. Maaf ya Bro-"

"Tunggu! Aku ada ide yang bagus! Hey Ojiro,"

Kirishima dan Sero berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka saat melihat wajah Kaminari yang kini punya lingkaran merah di kedua pipinya, membuat dirinya jadi semakin mirip dengan karakter pikachu.

"Pfft- aku tidak tahan lagi Sero. Ini mungkin sama sekali tidak jantan, tapi Kaminari memang cocok seperti itu, pfft-" si rambut merah berbisik kepada sobatnya yang usilnya kelas kakap itu.

"Pfft- tahan, Kirishima. Iya kan, ideku itu cemerlang banget kan. Dia masih nggak sadar lagi." Sero membalas dengan masih berbisik-bisik.

Saat ini mereka tengah mengantri untuk makan siang. Kaminari yang masih setengah tersadar karena baru terbangun dari tidur cantiknya hanya menatapi kedua sahabatnya dengan bingung.

"Hmm? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Kedua sahabatnya langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Lalu, membungkam mulut mereka.

Kaminari "Pikachu" Denki semakin menjadi heran saat siswa lainnya tercengang menatapinya, kemudian tertawa.

"Apaan sih? Apa aku terlalu ganteng sampe diliatin seperti itu?" Dasar pikachu plus ultra pede.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka, ketiga sobat itu duduk dan menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Kirishima dan Sero sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Walau demikian mereka masih nyengar-nyengir lebar.

"Hm, kawian wewhihwat wehwghag whali whwadi." (translate : "Hm, kalian terlihat senang dari tadi." ) Sambil berkata demikian, Kaminari mengamati sekitarnya dan ketika menemukannya, perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut ungu yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Gadis yang juga teman baiknya, Jirou Kyouka, tampaknya sudah selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Kini, ia tengah berbincang dengan teman dekatnya yang geniusnya nggak ketolongan dan kerap disapa Yaomomo. Di sebelahnya juga nampak Uraraka, gadis berambut coklat yang super ceria dan easy going.

Ntah karena penasaran atau terpana dengan sosok teman dekatnya, Kaminari menjadi menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan terus memandangi Jirou yang kini mendengarkan Yaomomo berbicara sambil menyeruput susu stroberi kesukaannya.

Sesekali ia membalas ucapan Yaomomo sambil menunjukkan senyum yang plus ultra manis membuat si pemuda listrik juga ikut-ikutan senyum melihatnya. Melihat Jirou tersenyum seakan menjadi pembangkit listrik bagi Kaminari.

"Oh, inikah namanya cinta~ Oh, inikah cinta~" Si selotip berjalan bernyanyi dengan nada yang fals pake banget sekali sambil berkedip-kedip genit membuat yang melihatnya mau muntah rasanya. Hal ini sekaligus membuyarkan pikiran indah Kaminari.

"Ew, najis deh Sero! Lagian siapa juga yang jatuh cinta!" Denki memprotes nyanyian temannya.

"Idih, geer. Memang aku nyanyiin buat kau? Suka-suka aku juga lah mau nyanyi apa! Bweee~" Sero mencibir sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya, aku akui, aku seneng lihat Jirou senyum. Apa salahnya sih?! Bukan berarti jatuh cinta kan." Denki bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Hahaha, tapi kau memang senyam-senyum sendiri daritadi, Bro. Apalagi kalau bukan jatuh cinta." Kirishima ikutan menggoda Kaminari. "Terus siapa orangnya?" Kirishima memandangi arah yang sebelumnya telah merenggut fokus Kaminari, lalu melihat meja yang dipenuhi anak-anak kelas 1-A lainnya. Ada Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, dan Asui.

"Hmm, pasti Uraraka-" Sero berkata dengan yakin.

"Nggak, pasti Yaomomo!" Kirishima menyela.

"Idih, ketinggian kali! Kalo aku jadi Yaomomo sih nggak bakal mau sama pikachu kw begini." Sero mengomentari dengan pedas.

"Jangan begitu my bro. Tapi aku kalau jadi Uraraka juga nggak mau sih. Lagian bukannya Uraraka itu sama Midoriya?"

Sero mengangguk-angguk mantap, "Iya-iya sama Midoriya! Lebih cocok sama Midoriya, nggak pantas dia buat seorang Kaminari!"

"Hoi hoi hoi, kok jadi kalian yang menentukannya sih?! Lagipula kalian itu terlalu merendahkanku tahu! Gini-gini aku lebih tinggi 2cm daripada Midoriya. Tapi harus ku akui sih, Midoriya sedikit lebih keren..." Kaminari protes dalam batinnya. Mengesalkan memang mereka ini, tapi cowo 'keren' nggak mudah terpancing jadi Kaminari melanjutkan makannya. Sementara itu, sahabat karibnya melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Kalau gitu, Asui- maksudku Tsuyu-chan?"

"Hmm, nggak cocok ah. Tsuyu-chan terlalu baik untuk manusia listrik macam Kaminari." Aduh, makin dilanjut kok serasa makin mengesalkan ya.

"Tapi kalau hati berkata lain bisa apa, ya kan?~" Manusia selotip ini tampaknya cukup baik dalam hal romansa. Kirishima tertawa getir.

"Udah dong! Aku bukan ngeliatin Yaomomo, Uraraka, ataupun Tsuyu-chan tau, tapi-" suara Kaminari tertahan saat mata dendalion cerah miliknya bertemu dengan mata amethyst Jirou yang berada di kejauhan. Kaminari sempat melihat wajah Jirou yang seperti menahan sesuatu dan juga earphone jacknya yang melengkung ke atas sebelum ia menoleh ke Yaomomo, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tapi...?"

"Yo, Kirishima, Sero." Jirou menyapa keduanya dengan santai sambil duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Kaminari.

"Eh? EHHH? Tunggu-" Kaminari tak dapat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oh, Jirou! Tumben kau ke sini." Kirishima membalas sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi runcingnya. "Iya, aku cuman jadi nyamuk antara Yaomomo dan Todoroki di sana jadi aku ke sini. Sekalian mau menyapa pikachuku."

"Hai Jamming-wheey." Kaminari menoleh untuk mendapati Jirou yang tersenyum kepadanya, tapi senyumannya seperti mengejeknya. "Ah- hai?" Kenapa harus Jirou yang ke sini? Rasanya hati Kaminari tidak siap.

"Jirou," Sero berkedip ke arah Jirou sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "bagaimana?"

Jirou juga mengacungkan jempolnya, "Sempurna. Dia masih belum tahu?"

"Tentu saja belum. Aku tidak sebaik itu."

Kaminari hanya termangu keheranan. Kedua temannya hanya bertatap muka sambil saling mengacungkan jempol dan nyengar-nyengir sendiri sementara Kirishima hanya tertawa canggung. Namun, tiba-tiba Jirou yang ada di sebelahnya tertawa dengan keras sampai memegangi perutnya dan mengusap ujung matanya yang basah. "Jirou, kau baik-baik saja?" Kaminari bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa. Coba lihat ke sini Kaminari." Cekrek, Jirou memfoto Kaminari alias pikachu kw di sebelahnya. Kemudian tersenyum melihat hasilnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kaminari yang masih terdiam keheranan. "Ah- AHHHHHH! SEJAK KAPAN?! SEROOO, KIRISHIMA, KALIAN YA?!" Kaminari ngomel-ngomel ke kedua sahabatnya yang usilnya keterlaluan. Kirishima meminta maaf sambil mengusap belakang lehernya sementara Sero meminta maaf dengan masih tertawa-tawa.

"Hmph-" Kaminari masih kesal. Untung saja ada Jirou di sebelahnya, membuat dirinya tidak jadi naik darah. Kaminari bukan orang yang pemarah seperti Bakugou, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa marah. Namun, mendengar tawanya benar-benar menenangkan Kaminari. Walaupun Jirou menertawakan dirinya, Kaminari jadi tidak bisa marah kepada Kirishima dan Sero. Tak lama kemudian, Kirishima dan Sero malah undur diri, meninggalkan Kaminari dan Jirou berdua saja. Ntah Kaminari harus bersyukur atau merasa kesal karena ditinggal. Terserahlah. Pokoknya Kaminari sekarang ngambek dan Jirou masih tertawa.

"Jirou seneng banget ya ngetawain aku! Jahat."

Kaminari tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan jari-jari yang lembut dan kecil menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah pemiliknya.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Tapi Kaminari yang seperti ini imut, aku suka." Jirou menunjukkan senyuman manis nan langkanya lagi yang membuat Kaminari luluh. Pujiannya yang mengatakan kalau dirinya imut membuat hatinya meleleh.

"Mmh," Kaminari jadi memerah nggak karuan. Salah satu tangan Jirou menangkupkan pipi Kaminari sementara yang lainnya mengusap pipinya dengan lap basah untuk membersihkannya. Kaminari merasa malu tapi juga suka dengan sentuhan Jirou yang lembut. Saat Jirou sibuk membersihkan pipi Kaminari, Kaminari malah sibuk memandangi Jirou. Kaminari tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat ini.

"Uh- kenapa jantungku nggak mau diam sih? Dag dig dug mulu. Ini kan cuman Jirou. Pasti cuman merasa malu kan dibeginikan sama cewek kan, bukan apa-apa..." Kaminari jadi merasa dirinya bukan "Kaminari" hari ini.

"Selesai... Uh- berhenti menatapku!" Jirou berkata sambil cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaminari yang tampak menatapinya dalam-dalam.

"Jirou,"

"Apa?"

"Makasih ya. Jirou ternyata bisa baik juga."

Kaminari tersenyum sambil menaruh tangannya di atas salah satu tangan Jirou yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Apaan sih." Saat ini giliran Jirou yang memerah tak karuan. Uh, gawat, rasanya Kaminari jadi kehilangan kendali.

Bzzt!

Kelas sudah berakhir. Semuanya segera menuju balik ke asrama secepat kilat. Memang hari-hari di UA sangatlah melelahkan. Ditambah lagi kelas kepahlawanan di siang hari yang menguras banyak tenaga.

"Kaminari, kau mau ikut ngerusuh ke kamar Bakugou nanti?" tanya Kirishima sambil memanggul tas di pundaknya.

"Ah, nggak dulu deh."

"Heeh, tumben Kaminari?" Ashido ikut-ikutan nimbrung saat mendengarnya.

"Aku mau belajar, lusa ada ulangan kan?"

"APAAAAAAAA?!" Kirishima dan Ashido terbelalak. Rasanya gendang telinga Kaminari mau pecah. "Tunggu, aku nggak salah denger kan?"

"Oi Kaminari kau sakit ya? Ulangannya kan lusa." Kirishima berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kaminari Denki si pemalas yang hanya belajar di menit-menit terakhir, terkadang malah tidak belajar sama sekali, berinisiatif untuk belajar? Bumi belum kebalik kan?

"Kaminari, kau nggak lagi kesambet petir atau apa kan?" Bukannya mendukung, teman-temannya malah jadi kalang kabut dengan perubahan sikap Kaminari yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Tapi, begitulah teman-temannya, "Sungguh keterlaluan." Kaminarii tersenyum pahit.

"Kaminari... Kau nggak salah minum obat atau apa kan? Kau ini Kaminari Denki kan? Hah?" Kirishima mengguncang-guncang kedua pundak Kaminari.

"Apaan sih kalian ini. Emang salah?" Kaminari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "Soalnya... kalau aku nggak belajar sama sekali nanti dimarahin sama Jirou..."

"Oi, oi, oi, emangnya Jirou itu ibumu?" Sero tiba-tiba muncul ntah dari mana.

"Habisnya, habisnya, dia menyeramkan kan kalau marah? Ya kan? Sero kau pernah ditampar olehnya kan?"

"Iya sih." Sero mengingat-ingat lagi momen dirinya ditampar Jirou karena berkata bahwa cara kerja quirk milik Yaoyorozu mirip orang yang membuang tinja.

Kaminari pun melanjutkan, "...terus kalau dapat nilai jelek... nanti dia nggak mau ajarin aku gitar lagi..." Kaminari berusaha menjelaskan. Walau festival budaya sudah selesai, Kaminari masih sering meminta Jirou untuk mengajarinya gitar.

"Ohoho, baiklah Kaminari, aku mengerti." Ashido tersenyum penuh makna sambil merangkul Kirishima dan Sero untuk berjalan keluar. "Dah Bro!" Kaminari hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Kaminari jadi mengingat hari di mana Jirou menghajarnya habis-habisan saat mengetahui Kaminari tidak belajar sama sekali. Jirou mau paling tidak Kaminari berusaha bagaimanpun hasilnya. Kaminari tau walaupun Jirou terlihat kasar tapi ia sangat peduli pada teman-temannya.

"Teman ya..."

Kaminari pun segera keluar setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya. Berlari kecil menuju loker sepatu. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jirou dari kejauhan. Jirou sedang bersandar pada salah satu loker sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphone jacknya. Tangannya yang lain menyilang di depan dadanya. Kedua natanya terpejam, menikmati musik yang di dengarnya. Keren, pikir Kaminari.

"Yo, Jirou!"

"Lama." Jirou menatap Kaminari dengan tatapan sinis andalannya. "Ahaha, maaf."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju asrama. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, walau begitu tidaklah canggung. Matahari yang sudah mulai turun dari tempat semulanya memberikan sinar matahari untuk menemani mereka.

"Jirou jadi mengajariku kan?" Kaminari membuka percakapan di sela perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak jadi karena Kaminari menyetrumku tadi.."

"HA- JIROUUUUUUU..." Kaminari merengek.

Jirou tertawa sebelum menyentil dahi Kaminari dengan earphone jacknya, "Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda."

Kaminari untuk kesekian kalinya, tak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari Jirou. Rasanya wajahnya jadi terasa hangat saat Jirou kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Jirou membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti saat melihat sorot mata Kaminari yang menatapinya dengan begitu serius.

Semakin lama Kaminari dapat merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup makin cepat. Langkah Kaminari terhenti, begitu pula dengan Jirou, memandangi satu sama lain.

"Aku dan Jirou hanya teman baik bukan? Ya kan?" pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang di kepala Kaminari. "Tapi kenapa ya... rasanya itu tidak benar, seperti ada sesuatu yang lain."

Kaminari terpana dengan sosok Jirou yang disinari cahaya senja. Rambut ungu pendeknya terlihat sangat lembut tertiup angin sejuk musim gugur. Sepasang mata amethyst indahnya memantulkan sinar matahari yang bersembunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya membaur dengan warna jingga dedaunan yang jatuh. Bibir merah mudanya yang tipis dan kecil membuatnya tampak terlihat imut di tengah-tengah daun-daun yang berlalu lalang. Earphone jacknya yang melengkung kesana kemari mengikuti irama angin hanya membuatnya semakin keren.

_"Tidak..."_

"Apaan si liat-liat?" tanya Jirou yang jadi sedikit tsundere. Rona merah yang sudah ada di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Kaminari yang tadinya ingin mengusap kepala Jirou mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan senyuman satu juta watt andalannya.

"Tidak, hanya menyadari kembali betapa imutnya Jirou Kyouka." Kaminari tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Kaminari mendapatkan tancapan earphone jack yang lumayan di telinganya. "Aww. Aku kan memujimu.." rintih Kaminari kesakitan.

"Aku tahu, ma-makasih." kata Jirou pelan. Rona merah di pipinya yang sudah ada dari tadi semakin memerah lagi, ujung earphone jacknya saling bersentuhan menandakan dia gugup. Kaminari sebenarnya mendengarnya tapi berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dia membulatkan jarinya di telinganya dan membungkukkan badannya ke Jirou, "Oops maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?".

"UH! Bukan apa-apa, Bakaminari!" geram Jirou kesal, sekesal-kesalnya.

"Hahaha, Jirou banget ya." Kaminari tersenyum. Senyuman terlebar untuk sang pujaan hati. Kini ia sudah yakin dengan perasaannya.

_"Tidak, dia lebih dari teman baikku. Aku menyukainya."_ Kaminari akhirnya meyakinkan dirinya. Jirou Kyouka telah berhasil merebut hati seorang Kaminari Denki.

**_"Jirou Kyouka, aku menyukaimu."_**

\- **selesai** -

* * *

**Author's note** : Terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga suka dan bisa menghibur. Kalau bisa, boleh sekali mereview fanfic saya ini. Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!

* * *

_Curhat, Penjelasan, dan Headcanon!_

\- Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan fanfic ini hanya menjadi penghuni setia memo hp saya, sampai juga di sini setelah melalui edit yang plus ultra banyak (hampir saya ganti semuanya kecuali bagian awal dan akhir xD).

\- Fyi aja "Bakaminari" itu singkatan dari "Baka Kaminari".

\- Lalu, menurut saya, Jirou itu sebenernya peduli banget sama temen-temennya, cuman bingung gimana mengungkapkannya kadang, ujung-ujungnya jadi rada-rada kasar tsundere gitu. Terlebih lagi kalau ke Kaminari.

\- Headcanon saya Kaminari itu *uhuk* _masochist, _jadi takut dimarahin sama Jirou sekaligus seneng juga dimarahin, kadang mungkin dipukul, ditancepin earphone jacknya, dll *uhuk*.

\- Terakhir, boleh banget request fanfic (fandom mha maupun fandom lain), tapi saya tidak janji akan menulisnya.

_\- _Makasih banget kalo udah baca sampe sini!_ Arigatou gozaimasu and Tschüss!_


End file.
